


Jason's Secret Party

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bunny Girl, Crossdressing, Dick Grayson is bi, Fake boobs, M/M, waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Jason Todd is investigating a lead at a party when he runs into someone he recognizes.





	Jason's Secret Party

**Author's Note:**

> Dick Grayson is Bi in this story.

It's the usual nightlife in Gotham City, Jason Todd has worked his way into a very special party. Every other month the seedy under-belly of Gotham get together in secret to cut loose and plan out their future crimes. Most of the crime-fighters in Gotham don't bother to waste their time, but Jason was feeling bored and need something to do. Jason didn't bother with a disguise since he wears a mask and his normal appearance is fairly tough-looking. Jason scoped out the guests, he recognizes a few of thugs, he's even knocked around a few of them. After a while of checking the place out, he decides that there is really nothing going down and everyone is just here to party so Jason decides to do the same. While sitting at the table he's approached by one of the waitresses, she was dressed as a playboy bunny with short dark hair, there was something oddly familiar about her....

 

"Hey Hon, you look a little lonely." She said with a smile as she sits down across from Jason. 

Jason knew there was something about this woman and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

"You ok Hon, you're staring pretty hard?" She asks leaning in.

"Sorry, it's...you look familiar..."

The waitress gets up from her chair and proceeds to sit down on Jason's lap. 

"Have a closer look!" she says.

Jason finally realizes who she is.

"Dick?!?"

Dick fights the urge to laugh out loud. Jason pushes him off his lap.

"What the Hell, why do you look like that?"

"Will you relax." Dick says as gets up off the floor, he checks for any holes in his pantyhose "Barbara will get made if I mess these up."

"Barbara knows your doing this?"

"Jason, it's not safe to have this conversation out in the open."

Dick walks over to Jason, grabs his hand and both of them walk over to the custodian closet near the bathroom, no one ever used it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Ok Dick, I have so many questions, but first; why do you look like that, how do you have boobs, how are you doing that voice--"

"Jason slow down; I look like this because most of these guys recognize Dick Grayson, I only wear the domino mask. These breasts are hyper real prosthetics, you can thanks Babs for these, though the size of the chest is really large..... oh and the voice, it's switch activated from the choker."

Even after getting all the answers Jason is still confused.

"So babs..."

"Oh yeah" Dick interrupts. "Babs thought it would be funny, as a dare to infiltrate a random criminal get together, but dressed as the opposite gender."

"You two are strange. So why did you get to be the girl?"

"I lost the coin flip, shame too I had a perfect outfit for guy Babs. She provided all this and even did the make-up--"

The two are suddenly interrupted sounds outside the closet. A man and woman, both sounding very tipsy.

"Quick!" 

With no time to talk it out, Dick pulls Jason's head towards him kissing him on the lips. The couple outside open the closet door.

"Whoops! sorry 'bout that! Don't mind us!" said the guy, he had had a few drinks and was talking a little louder than inside voice. He politely closes the door.

Jason pushes away from Jason in disgust, without a word Jason leaves the closet and heads to the bar. He decides that now is a good time to get shit-faced drunk.

 

It had been about an hour, since Jason decided to down the whole bar and he was completely gone, he would even occasionally steal some of the other patrons drinks and anyone who had a problem found themselves floored in an instant. Dick Grayson was getting worried and he decided it was time to take Jason home. Dick was still in disguise when he confronted Jason.

"Really Jason, you got all shit-faced because you kissed a guy?"

Without a word Jason takes a swing at Dick, but Dick sees it coming and dodges. Jason had put a lot into that swing and fell off the barstool.

"Ok hon, I'm getting you out of here." Dick said as he went to pick Jason up.

Dick managed to fireman-carry Jason out of the place, they thankfully didn't make too much of a scene as these things happened all the time, though one guest did comment at how strong that woman was, that Woman being Dick.

 

Dick was able to get Jason to one of his hideouts in Gotham, but he hadn't that time to change out of his disguise. He dropped Jason in bed, but as Jason fell into bed he grabbed on to Dick's wrists, Dick loses his balance and falls into bed with Jason, falling right on top of him. Jason is not acting like his usual self and still under the influence of alcohol. With his lack of judgement out the window he grabs Dick Grayson by the ass and pulls him close to his face. 

"Uh Jason...are we actually doing this?"

Jason doesn't say anything and begins kissing Dick, Dick being the bro that he is, just goes with it. After enough foreplay, Jason decides that he wants a little more of Dick. Jason leans forward pushing Dick off of him. As Jason positions himself better, he make Dick get down on all fours, Dick is still wearing the costume so Jason rips whatever he can to get to Dick's ass. Jason starts off giving it his all and Dick was really not enjoying it, but Dick was a bro. Jason prematurely shoots is load and immediately passes out on top of Dick.

 

The next morning Jason wakes up badly hung over, to his surprise he sees Dick laying next to him, Dick finally took the disguise off sometime last night but decided to crash here.

"Dick? Did we..."

"Yep, you gave it to me pretty good, though you lasted about two seconds."

"Ugh..."

"Oh and Babs is going to mad, the hose you ripped a hole in were hers."

"You two are so strange..."


End file.
